Harry Potter Stream Crew
About Also known as "the HP Stream Crew" or simply "the Crew," this group was originally started by Turtleseed user @phantom asking her shore if they would enjoy a livestream of all of the Harry Potter ''films. Phantom had previous experience with Livestream in her streams of the ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ''dubs, and was more than willing to stay awake for the obscene amount of time the streams would take. As of October 15th, 2014, the stream has gotten through all eight films, as well as the entirety of the awful film ''Twilight, ''the first three episodes of the show ''Twin Peaks, ''the first two episodes of the Nickelodeon cartoon ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, ''and the first season of Disney Channel's ''Gravity Falls, ''as well as its several animated shorts. Kyle Phantom plans on continuing the stream with the next episodes of ''Avatar, ''due in part to fellow user @aang's enthusiasm about the show. The current total hours spent streaming is close to 36 hours, while the longest continuous stream was 11 hours. The stream, when it is live, can be found here. Memebers * Founder and Streamer – Kyle @Phantom * Avatar @Aang * Dana "@Danascully" Scully * Remi @Enjolras * Stan @Feline Budgerigar * Will "@Homoerotic" Graham * @Juuzou Suzuya * @Misdreavus Cipher * @SugawaraKoshi on occasion, more of a casual womp er * probably more people. just add yourself in i'm sorry if i forgot you The Womp Legacy Starting with ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, ''which featured a sentient, aggressive tree known as the Whomping Willow, the members of the stream began using ''womp as a verb to describe a character or fellow user experiencing literally any negative thing. This use of womp persisted throughout the next four films and into the next movies and television shows streamed. During later streams, womp was also used to refer to marijuana, and "getting womped/womp'd" became analogous with getting high. Both are accepted as coexisting definitions. Because of the streamers using womp in casual language with one another on Turtleseed, other users that had not partaken in the stream became aware of it, and thus began using it in their own seeds. This was perhaps both out of confusion and out of the fact that womp is universally thought of as a funny word to say. The use of womp gradually became one of the many memes of Turtleseed, alongside the likes of Moe Kano, Mami Tetris, and tfw. That Time Everyone Got Banned During the stream of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ''and ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, a discussion of unknown origin began, with the central topic revolving around marijuana and its recreational uses. Livestream responded to the discussion by forcefully ejecting every member from the stream itself and abruptly ending the stream, prompting mass confusion and hysteria. The cause of the ejection was initially unknown, with its origin thought to be user @feline's entry into the stream, or the brief mention of YouTube scumbag JonTron. There were dozens of seeds on Turtleseed made about the cause and effects of the ejection on the streamers, effectively spreading the confusion to users that had not taken part in the stream and its end. Once the cause was known, mass hysteria turned to mass hysterics as every streamer collectively broke down in laughter. Marijuana was henceforth referred to as "womp" and getting high referred to as "getting womped/womp'd" in order to avoid future ejections. Testimonials "KYLE AND AANG NO" – everyone else on the stream, gettin' hella womp'd "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ALL GOT BANNED FOR BEING PIECE OF SHIT STONERS" ''– ''a seed, origin unknown, following That Time Everyone Got Banned